Bianca Atzei
| birth_place = Milan, Italy | genre = | occupation = Singer | instrument = | years_active = 2012–present | label =Carosello, Ultrasuoni, Baraonda Edizioni, Musicali | associated_acts = Modà, Alex Britti, Gigi D'Alessio | website = www.biancaatzei.com |genres = Pop, pop soul}} Veronica Atzei, better known by her stage name Bianca Atzei (born March 8, 1987), is an Italian singer. After the release of a few singles with Ultrasuoni between 2012 and 2014, she rose to prominence in February 2015 with her participation in the Sanremo Music Festival 2015, performing the song "Il solo al mondo". The single came before her first album, Bianco e nero, released in the same year by Baraonda Edizioni Musicali. Biography Atzei was born in Milan by Sardinian parents. She has studied singing since she was 8 years old, listening to Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey, but she was also influenced by Italian singers from the 60s such as Luigi Tenco, Patty Pravo and Sergio Endrigo. At the age of 17 she attended for two years the MAS, a music academy in Milan, during which she had her first experiences as a singer: she contributed to the making of theme songs and jingles, also working for a period as chorister in the talent show CD Live broadcast by the national television channel Rai Due and in the TV program Domenica Cinque directed by Barbara D'Urso. Career Beginnings In 2012, she took part in Sanremo Social, first selection for the following edition of Sanremo Music Festival, with her very first single "La gelosia", but the song was rejected. On August 3, 2012, the single "L'amore vero" was released, which was well received on the radio and web, earning one million views on YouTube. On November 16 of the same year she released the single La gelosia, featuring the Italian pop band Modà. The following summer, she performed in with many concerts around Italy, especially in Sardinia. In 2012 she also wrote the lyrics for Folle stronza with Diego Calvetti, featured in the third album of Loredana Errore titled Pioggia di comete. In 2013, Bianca tried to participate in the Sanremo Music Festival in the section Nuove proposte with the song "Arido", but it was rejected. With Niccolò Agliardi she sang "Fino in fondo", published on May 2, and the collaboration with Kekko Silvestre continued: the frontman of Modà was the writer of Bianca's summer's hit "La paura che ho di perderti", published on July 4, 2013, certified by FIMI as a gold record, thanks to the sale of more than 15,000 copies. With it, she took part in the Coca-Cola Summer Festival in Piazza del Popolo in Rome (broadcast by the Italian Canale 5), qualifying in the finals. After the summer tour in Sardinia, in autumn she opened the concerts of Modà's tour. On October 1, 2013, the album by the Italian singer Gianni Morandi Bisogna vivere was published, with the song "Ti porto al mare", realized in collaboration with Bianca. On October 8 she performed at the Verona Arena the song "In amore" with Morandi in one of the two concerts of Gianni Morandi – Live in Arena. In December 2013, she publishes the single "One Day I'll Fly Away", cover of Randy Crawford's song, realized as part of the soundtrack of the mini series Anna Karenina, broadcast by the Italian national television network Rai Uno, inspired by the novel written by Lev Tolstoj. On December 24, 2013, she performed the song "La paura che ho di perderti" at the Concerto di Natale (Christmas Concert) in the Auditorium della Conciliazione in Rome, broadcast by the Italian television network Rai Due. In 2014, with Alex Britti, she tried to take part in the Sanremo Music Festival 2015 in the section Big with the song "Non è vero mai" which was rejected, the song would be published as single on March 14. In July she took part again in the Coca-Cola Summer Festival singing "Non puoi chiamarlo amore", published on June 23, after that she started recording her first studio album. On September 14, during the wedding between Elisabetta Canalis and Brian Perri she sang a version of Ave Maria in Sardinian language. Sanremo Music Festival 2015 and Bianco e nero In February 2015, Bianca participated in the 65th Sanremo Music Festival, performing the song "Il solo al mondo", written by Kekko Silvestre; she was ranked 14th. During the four-night festival she was dress by the stylist Antonio Marras, who designed Bianca's four different dresses. On February 12, the third, cover-themed night of the Festival, she sang "Ciao amore, ciao" by the Italian singer Luigi Tenco, mixed by Alex Britti. On the same day, she released her first album Bianco e nero, including 20 tracks and many of her previous publications. Her cover of "Ciao amore, ciao" was published as the second single of the album on April 13, 2015. Category:Artists Category:ESC 7 artists